Son Goku! The Naughty Monkey!
by Pie 555
Summary: After the defeat of King Piccolo, Son Goku has a strange dream in the middle of the night. But...was it really a dream? Warning: Non-con Sex and Spanking of a minor.


Note: This Fic was not written by me. I had it commissioned for me this month by 'Troll Crew'. He is a great guy and an amazing writer as you will see. If your a fan of Naruto, Dragon Ball or My Hero Academia Spanking/Yaoi content I would suggest following me and him. (Since future commissions will more then likely end up on his profile.) Oh and you can expect a new Fic from me...well, rather him every month since I will continue to commission Fics from him.

Warning: Features Spanking and Non-Con Sex. (For the most part)

* * *

"Morning, Kami!"

Son Goku, a bright up-and-coming martial artist. The monkey-tailed boy had come out of the Lookout, the sanctuary that only a few knew about, and got ready to continue his training under God-that is, he was prepared to train under the one known as Earth's Guardian, Kami.

"...Huh?" But when he came out on the deck, he was nowhere to be found. He was always waiting for him early in the morning, but when Goku looked around, he didn't see him. Nor smell, nor hear him. "Kami?" Goku began to look around for Earth's Guardian, but saw no sign of him, or his attendant, Mr. Popo. Where he was, the monkey boy didn't know, but that was quite an alarm. According to the tall, green man and his black-as-night assistant, they had never left the lookout and had no intentions of doing so for the next three years between his training. His tail scratched at his head as he took a seat on the tiled floor, legs crossed and head in his hands.

"Oh man, where are they?" He grumbled, "what am I supposed to do without them?" He began to think aloud, "I could try training by myself, but they're supposed to be teaching me." But without any knowledge of where they went, Goku seemingly had no choice but to train alone today. It wasn't like he'd know when they'd return and he didn't want to just waste the day waiting for them. So, the monkey-tailed boy stood up off of the floor and began to do his usual stretches he had always done ever since he was a kid. Well, maybe to most, he still looked like a child, but he was shot for his age. The deceptive-looking 16-year-old never thought too hard on when he'd grow taller like his peers Yamcha or Tien, as he was pretty content with his body and his only focus, if anything, was just how strong he'd become in the next three years.

The sound of Goku's shoes clicking against the lookout as he ran laps echoed. He didn't bother covering his eyes to try and sense Popo's presence; he had already done his best, but couldn't sense, well, anybody. No sign of Kami, nor sign of Mr. Popo. Goku, as far as he knew, was totally alone. So, he ran. He ran, and ran, stopping to shadowbox and do a couple hundred push ups and sit-ups. He was doing his best to try and get some training done, to try and work his body until his trainer returned properly.

Goku began to think that maybe this was a test. Yeah, maybe Kami was doing this to push the young boy to be more Independence. Yeah, he supposed that made sense. He had to show Kami that he was willing to take the initiative! To show that he was willing to train, no matter how long it took or how hard it got! He was prepared to keep training endlessly, day and night if he had to.

And so, Goku did just that; working out until the sun had gone down and the moon was hanging up in the sky. The day just flew by for the monkey boy, so fast that he hardly noticed it. And yet, there was no sign of Kami or Mr. Popo. It was quite odd, but he supposed this was still part of the test. Pretty sure that his teachers wouldn't abandon him, he began to return inside, hoping to fill his stomach before shuffling to sleep. However, just as he reached the door, Goku had stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait a second..." No, no, something was wrong here. He couldn't have been training for that long. He hadn't even had his morning breakfast yet, nor did he remember ever stopping to eat or rest. Come to think of it, the day seemingly came and went too fast.

And-

"The moon!" That's when Goku realized that something was definitely wrong; Master Roshi had told him that the moon had been destroyed sometime after the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Why was it just hanging in the night sky like that?! "What's going on here?! How is this happening?!" Goku didn't know how or why, but he was sure that this was some kind of technique; a trick by someone. Kami? Popo? He didn't know, but Goku was sure now that he wasn't alone. "Come out! I know you're there!"

A low chuckle tickled behind Goku's ear. On instinct, he spun on the balls of his feet to take a swing at whoever was behind him, but they were fast enough to quickly jump back, chortling maliciously. He was a tall fellow, a little below 6'0, with long spiky hair that rested on his shoulders. He gave a small bow to Goku, dressed in a black tuxedo and white cape-he looked like some kind of magician, with pointed ears.

"Took you long enough to realize my little trick, monkey boy." Goku watched him with eyes like a hawk, taking a fighting stance. The young man chuckled, "aw, don't look at me like that. That's such a harsh look."

"Who are you?" Goku asked, "how did you get up here?"

"I flew." The kid then looked puzzled, "hey now, that's awfully rude of you. Just demanding someone's name like that from out of the blue without offering your own. What a naughty monkey you are."

Goku was getting frustrated, but he was a respectable young man-at least, as respectable as a mountain child could be when raised by two old men. "My name is Son Goku. Who are you?"

"That's better." He pulled up his feet and took a seat in the air. He leaned back like in a recliner, obviously relaxed, but that only frustrated Goku further. "My name...hmm, what is my name." He watched Goku grit his teeth and sneer at him, which only brought a chuckle to his lips. "Oh, that's right. My name is Yami. It's a pleasure to meet you, Goku." He then pulled at his sleeve and pulled out an apple, getting Goku to stare in amazement. How did he do that? There was no way it could've fit in there. Yami tossed it over to Goku, the monkey boy snatched it out of the air and carefully sniffed it. It smelled like a normal apple. It didn't feel soft or looked rotten. He started to relax, but was still on guard.

"Okay...why are you here?"

"Oh, you know, was simply curious as to who was up here." Yami grinned as he watched Goku raise the apple to his mouth. He took a bite, but instead of fruity goodness, a loud 'CLANG' echoed and Goku felt as though he had just bitten a metal ball. A shiver of pain ran through Goku's mouth and down his spine as he then three the apple away, watching and hearing it go 'thud'. "Wow, can't believe you fell for that one. That was the oldest trick in the-" Yami couldn't finish his comment as Goku lunged at him. He was quickly jumping and swinging fast punches and a flurry of kicks, but the magician was able to quickly move away and evade every swing at him.

"Not a fan of apples, Goku?"

"I don't know who you are, but I'm not some toy for you to play with!" Goku cupped his hands together. "Ka...me..."

"Oh no, I'm so scared~"

"Ha...me..." Goku pulled his arms back, his hands beginning to fill with a energy. Goku was seeing red and was tired of Yami and his games. But what was really boiling his blood was how nonchalantly he floated in the air, not preparing any defense or any attempt to dodge or just move out of the way.

He didn't like it. In fact, it made Goku second guess this decision for a split second, but the martial artist pressed forward all the same.

"HA!" Goku pushed his hands forward to fire his wave, but instead of the legendary Kamehameha Wave, all that came out was a puff of smoke. Goku's eyes were wide now; how could this be happening?! He felt his energy and felt it pour into his hands, but nothing was coming out. He tried to pull his hands back and charge it up again, but this time, he couldn't feel any energy at all.

"Still haven't fully put it all together, huh?" Goku looked at the smirking Yami as he landed back onto the Lookout, walking slowly towards the much shorter Goku. He tried to put on a brave face, but Goku was sweating nervously and took a step back. "Silly monkey boy, allow me to fill in the blanks for you. I'm not just painting the sky like some kind of cheap parlor trick. This is my word; I control everything here in my little world. The sun and moon, the alpha and omega, even your strength is under my command."

"N-no it's not!" Goku sprang right for Yami, arm pulled back and ready to knock Yami off of his feet. But a swift hand suddenly grabbed at his fist, catching him in midair. Goku felt as though everything had slowed down as he stayed there in the air.

...Wait, that wasn't right. He was just floating there in the air! It was insane; Goku hadn't learned, let along master the Flying Technique, so unless he had the Nimbus, there was no way he could fly! Shaking off his stun, the monkey boy had tried to pull his hand out of Yami's grip, but the magician had a powerful grip and was able to keep the martial artist in place.

"L-let me go!

"Aw, why? We were just having fun." Yami began to crush Goku's hand, getting a sudden howl from the monkey boy. "Aw, what's the matter? Does this hurt?"

"I-I said let me go!" Goku tried to kick at Yami, but he narrowly missed the magician. Before he could pull his leg back, he suddenly grabbed at his pants. Suddenly, his pants were yanked right off of his lower body and Goku's eyes went wide as he was left in a white pair of boxer shorts. "H-hey!"

"Hmm, how boring. Actually, kind of surprised you wear anything under here." Goku tried another kick, but Yami ducked under it, dragging Goku's body through the air and bonking his head against the ground. Then, with a sudden snap of his fingers, the rest of Goku's gi, as well as his under clothes, were suddenly torn to shreds. Goku was left established, his martial arts gi that was a symbol of his apprenticeship under Master Roshi was now just ribbons.

"W-what did you do that for?!" Goku shot up to his feet, shrugging off the cold air that bit at his tender flesh as the much taller teen looked over his shorter counterpart.

"Oh, not bad. A lot less soft then I was expecting." Yami watched Goku glare at him before he tried to lash out at him again. Yami gave a roll of his eyes before suddenly grabbing at his fist and pulling the monkey boy forward. He took a seat in the air and pulled the teen monkey over his knees and forced Goku down, ass in the air. "Boy, you're easily wound up."

"Let me off!"

"And you're quite the brat." Yami sucked his teeth, wagging his finger at the young boy. Suddenly, Goku felt incredibly weak. Over the lap of this random guy who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere had her naked and over her lap. He tried to climb off of, but he felt Yami hand on the small of his back and kept him in place. He kept trying to push off, but his herculean strength was suddenly gone and he couldn't do anything to get away from him.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"Not familiar with this?" Yami smirked down at Goku and he trembled in terror. He couldn't properly see his face, but Goku could feel the malicious intent behind his grin. Goku kicked about helplessly, but it was useless. He was helpless as the magician raised a hand into the air, palm open, and-

_SMACK!_

"O-OW!" Goku was totally stunned. What kind of attack was that?! It was a heavy smack on his naked rear-it vaguely reminded him of the time his butt was set aflame by a flamethrower, but the monkey boy was able to get out of that situation. Despite his struggling and fighting here, he could do nothing to get out of Yami's grip. Then another smack hit his fair skinned butt. "St-stop that! Let go!"

"No, I don't think I will." Ever-so-casually, Yami's hand continued to land swift smacks onto Goku's rear. The monkey boy couldn't believe this was happening, nor believe he could do nothing to stop it. Yami looked down at his victim, a toothy grin on his face; he might've been 16, but he was rather short and fit comfortably across his lap like a small child. With his arm swinging at a steady, quick rhythm and smacking against Goku's smooth butt, he could see that Goku's tail-area was turning a soft shade of red.

"St-stop it! It hurts!" Goku had tears stinging the corner of his eyes as he kicked about helplessly. He was no stranger to pain, but somehow, this was worst that his fight with King Piccolo. Every smack set his ass on fire and a burning pain up his pain to the base of his neck. If he wasn't pleading with Yami to stop, he was screaming and, eventually, openly crying with angry tears as he bucked about and tried to get away. His earlier struggles had been reduced to pathetic squirms as the monkey boy felt, well, like a boy.

"Oh, but we've only just begun." Yami's hand had stopped. Goku took in shaky breaths. Almost as fast as it began, it was already over, yet Goku felt as though his red ass was cooked over an open flame. It was only a little red, but it felt much worse.

Then Goku noticed he wasn't being let up.

He looked back, and his eyes grew wide when he noticed Yami with some kind of stick' a cut switch, actually. With the switch cutting through the air and its dreaded sound biting at his ears, Goku had suddenly found the strength to kick harder and more frantically. "W-wait! Y-you can't do that!"

"Come now, you don't even know what I'm gonna do with this stick." Yami chuckled, but terrified look on Goku's face told him he knew exactly what his intentions.

"P-please, stop! Y-you can't!" Goku didn't know what else to do but beg. The young martial artist never thought he'd feel like this: helpless and sore. His butt couldn't take anymore-or so he thought-but Yami was proving to be indifferent to his cries for mercy.

"Oh, I can't?" Yami chuckled as he let go of the switch, having it float in the air as he started to dig around his coat pocket. Goku was baffled by what the malicious magician was doing, then watch him pull out something. It looked like a piece of ginger. With a flick of his wrist, it was fully peeled, but Goku was confused by its intentions. "I think you need to learn a little something about respect, little boy.

"W-what are you do-ING?!" Goku felt one of his bottom cheeks get grabbed and forcefully spread open. With full access to his unprotected hole, Yami took the ginger root and forcefully pushed it inside his ass. Goku gave a sudden cry in pain, Unpleasant was an understatement; it was a painful feeling in his tight ass as he felt as though the piece of ginger had forcefully stretched him open. Goku was panting from the ordeal, but he had no time to properly recover from the sudden sodomizing as a new time of fire burned inside of his ass. He gave a painful howl, "I-IT BURNS!" It was like he poured hot magma inside of his ass and he struggled with renewed energy, even if Yami had no trouble holding him still.

"This is what happens when you tell me what I can and can't do, Goku." Yami chuckled as he watched Goku struggle helplessly, kicking about and trying to get away, but Goku's efforts were in vain. He had no trouble holding the young teen down before he then raised the switch and gave his ass a painful lash. The monkey boy gave a painful screech as hot tears poured down his face. It cut through the air with fast 'SWISH'es.

The switch cut into Goku's flesh and burned red welts across with no regard. Yami expertly swing across Goku's red ass, giving the monkey boy more to cry about as he not only struck his butt, but aimed for the sensitive area where his butt met his thighs: the sit spots, where a lot of his weight would fall onto when the monkey boy would have to sit down later.

"PL-PLEASE! I-'M SORRY!" Goku didn't know what he could be apologizing for, but it was all his mind could think to scream out before devolving into incoherent blubbering. Dry shouts filled the air as the desperate teen was left to weakly kick about on reflex. Yami was relentless, making sure that Goku's ass lit up the artificial night sky with a red glow. He smirked down at his victim, watching his booty give small jiggles as the switch bit his flesh and had it turn hot, matching the peeled ginger that was burning the inner walls of his ass. Goku's own face was a soft shade of red, born from a mix of humiliated blushing and painful frustration.

"Oh~ Sorry now?" Yami couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Goku squirm helplessly over his lap, unable to do anything to really stop the magician's onslaught on his ass. Goku frantically nodded his head, hoping that this was what he wanted to hear. But without Goku's knowledge, both blinded by tears and not able to look back, he was unaware of Yami grabbing a hook that was on the end of a rope. The rope seemed to latch onto nothing, just extending up and up, higher and higher into the black abyss that was the night sky.

With a finger snap, Goku felt something tight around his lower body. It wasn't as comfortable as his boxer shorts, but under normal circumstances, this new underwear probably wouldn't be too bothersome. But with his tight cheeks forced into a pair of briefs, forcing his butt to close onto the burning root still in his ass, it brought another howl to erupt from the boy's lungs.

"W-what are you doing?!' Goku looked back and could only just make out the hook and the rope it was attached to. Too weak to put up any sort of resistance, the hook had punctured through his new underpants and suddenly, Yami had shoved the boy off his lap and sent him flying off of Kami's Lookout. Goku gave a terrified scream as he was sent falling through the air, terror coming over his heart. If he didn't catch himself, he would die for sure!

"NIMBUS!" He called for his trust cloud, but it wouldn't be coming to catch him. Before he could try anything else, he stopped flying. With the hook on his underwear, Goku began to hang from them, the white briefs digging themselves up Goku's ass as they dug past his crack. Goku gave a painful screech, howling in agony as he lightly bounced after his drop, causing the underwear to uncomfortable dig at his anus and constrict his groin, burning just like his spanking and ginger plug was. And speaking of that plug, it bounced and gyrated inside his rectum, held in place by his new briefs. As it marked up the inner walls of the monkey boy's rear, the burning spread even more and tears rained down to the ground below.

"Enjoying the view?" Yami smirked, floating just in front of the sniffling monkey boy.

"N-no! I-I want to be let go!"

"Aw." Yami gave a faux sympathetic tone as he looked at the pathetic monkey boy who was dangling by his briefs. "Well, I'm sorry, but you're not going anywhere yet." He began to float his way behind the martial artist. "In fact, your spanking still isn't finished yet."

"I-it's not?!" Goku tried to turn around, but his struggling made the hook above him swing like a pendulum, causing his underwear to dig deeper and cause Goku to whimper and bite at his lower lip. He was effectively trapped in the sky, with no way to get away. But now that Yami was behind him, Goku had a sudden sense of dread come over him. Now that he couldn't see his tormentor, he could definitely feel his malicious intentions coming over him, like a shadow that fully covered him. His lustful eyes pierced Goku's very soul and left him to quiver with fear. An instinctual fear that Goku had never felt before that told him to run, but he had nowhere to run to.

Then, he felt his chubby cheeks get lightly tapped with something hard and flat. It was wood, but not like the switch. It was more like a table. A terrifyingly small table with holes that perfectly matched the size of his butt. Goku gave a pathetic whimper, reduced to begging like some kind of dog, but that only filled Yami with glee as he brought his paddle back.

"Begging will get you nowhere."

SWAT!

Goku howled int the night sky, swinging through the air as his cheeks were flattened by the wooden implement striking his red and welt-covered ass. "But don't let that stop you. Please, keep going." As Goku swung back towards him, Yami took aim with his paddle and gave another swing, smacking him back out like a tennis ball. And as he swung back to him, the magician would swing his paddle again, sending him flying once more. Each swung cut through the air, not as swiftly as the switch before, but it delivered a different kind of pain that spread a crippling heat all over Goku's ass. The holes on the face cut down on the air resistance, so even though he was swinging around a plank of wood, it did nothing to hold him back and flattened Goku's ass like flapjacks.

The monkey boy was back to bawling his eyes out, tears raining down to the ground below as he swung to and fro. Every swat of the paddle sent him swinging and brought more tears. The swinging also made his wedgie much worse. Goku could feel his balls getting crushed at the burning in his ass getting worse and worse. The briefs painfully dug and grinding against his poor anus, forcing it to pucker and contract around the ginger that was still trapped inside, which only made it grow hotter and brought more sky piercing wails to escape from his lips.

"What's the matter, monkey boy?" Yami chuckled as Goku swung back and he gave another swat, practically treating him as little more than a pinata. "You seemed so much feistier but a moment ago. Where did all that fire go?" Another swat sent Goku flying through the air, leaving the poor teen to bawl weakly. "I'd imagine it must be in your ass, huh?"

Said ass was painful shade of red, dark from the abuse and painted with several bruises. Yami was quite pleased with his handwork, grabbing the rope above to stop Goku in his place. Yami used his teeth to help free his opposite hand from his glove before roughly groping the martial artist's used and abused ass as he hung from the air like a yo-yo.

"Hmm. Yes, this is nice~" Yami said giddily, "a perfectly red rear. I think a nice, dark red looks nicer on your tail than orange."

"A-are," Goku hiccupped as he tried to speak. His fighting spirit, which burned and roared like a hungry fire, was snuffed out like a candle. "A-are y-you done?"

"Hardly." Yami snapped his fingers, the rope reeling Goku up like a fishing rod. The monkey boy whined as he felt his briefs dig into ass once more, with Yami floating up after him. "Oh no, we're far from done. We've only just begun." Once the two were above the lookout, Yami snatched Goku's underpants from where they were suspended and he started to walk Goku down to the tiled floor below as though he was walking down steps. He'd bounced Goku up and down, getting painful yelps from the monkey boy as he felt his helpless hole get blistered from the elastic material sawing away at the tender flesh. When Goku was finally set down onto the floor, he was simpering and panting, trying to catch his breath threw the pain. It was admirable, Yami had to admit, how quickly Goku was starting to adapt to the torment the magician was putting him through.

But it would get him no quarter.

Goku suddenly felt his breathing get stuck in his throat as he heard some kind of noise. He slowly looked over his shoulder and looked back up at Yami, watching as tentacles poured out of the magician's back. They were thick, black tendrils. They had to be about 4 inches in width, slightly smaller than Yami's own hand. Goku grit his teeth as he watched, unsure of just what to do or what Yami was planning, but the smirk that was on his face told the monkey boy that he was in for another round of excruciating pain.

The tendrils then grabbed at Goku's arms and legs, two grabbing at his arm and the other two at his knees as Goku was lifted into the air. He gave a startled yelp as he felt himself be forcefully bent over and stick his bruised and blistered butt forward. He was grateful that he wasn't pulled by his drawers, but they were grabbed by another tentacle. Before Goku could say an 'oh no', he felt the underpants get pulled at again, agitating his blistered pucker and getting another scream from the monkey boy.

"ST-STOP!" Goku wasn't the brightest, but he knew it was useless and that Yami wouldn't stop until he was satisfied. But he was desperate and was willing to try if it meant he could maybe persuade Yami to cease. But once again, his cries fell on deaf ears. "N-NO MORE! NO MORE, PLEASE!"

"Just a little bit more." Yami smirked at the struggling Goku, who could do nothing to fight the tentacles that had him subdued. His underwear was pulled higher and higher, stretching unrealistically as the elastic pulled against him. His balls were being crushed by the constricting elastic. The constant yanking and slack burned the flesh underneath and as it irritated the ginger root more, it continued to dig into the inner walls of his anus and cause Goku more pain.

Then, with a sudden SNAP that cracked the air like a whip, Goku felt his new underpants snap in two, the elastic gliding past his anus and dragged over his balls before coming from below and snapping at his asshole on the return trip. Goku gave a shriek of shock and pain, the sudden jolt of pain bringing out a primal howl into the faux night sky before he began to shudder. He legs trembled and Goku sniffled pathetically.

"Aw, did that hurt?" It was a mocking tone, one that Yami had used before. It bit at Goku's pride, but he couldn't focus on nursing his pride when his abused body needed the attention. Yami was reeled in like a fish and was forced to present himself, his legs forcefully spread, exposing his balls and blistered ass to Yami as he was held before the magician. His hand began to glide against the young boy's chest, his pointer finger and thumb lightly grabbing at Goku's nipples. He recoiled at the sudden touch, instinctively trying to escape from more pain, but he was fastened tightly and had nowhere to go.

"L-let me-"

Before he could finish, he felt a pinch against his nipple. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as the torment that came before him, but it brought the monkey boy to grit his teeth, effectively silencing him.

"Shh, shh." Yami shushed the struggling monkey boy, giving a gentler look upon the young teen. He was uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving, but it was better than the abuse Goku was given before from the magician. "Don't struggle and let me take care of you." Goku felt a faint blush and he couldn't understand why. His face grew red, no doubt matching his glowing and blazing ass. Maybe it was this...this gentler touch. Goku couldn't explain it. He felt Yami's opposite hand stroke and massage his inner thigh. It was like those 'girly books' Master Roshi felt. He saw a man and woman act like this, as well as seen two girls do it to each other.

He felt...hot. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way. He was panting like before at the gentle touches, it was confusing, but that could be because Goku's sexual education came as far as knowing the physical difference between men and women-and even now, he still had trouble with telling the difference between the two at times.

It didn't feel completely bad. And as Yami tweaked his nipple, playing with it in his fingers, Goku began to feel his penis get hard. Not like he needed the bathroom, no this was a more primal feeling that, once again, he couldn't understand.

"Oh my. You're a pretty big boy, aren't you?" Yami chuckled, grabbing at his hard dick. Goku couldn't help flinch as his member was grabbed. It was about 6 inches; perhaps a little over average, Yami thought to himself, but the magician could tell that Goku wasn't done growing yet-in more ways than one. But he held that thought to himself. He gently began to stroke Goku's cock, getting a sudden gasp from the monkey boy. "Now, now. Let me take care of you." He was moving his hand slowly up and down the shaft, but even this was enough to get Goku's cock to twitch.

"W-wha-" Goku gave off another hot gasp as he felt something build up in his penis. It was an overwhelming feeling he never felt before. As Yami's hand continued to stroke Goku's cock, something was starting to build up. He couldn't understand that this was arousal; all he did know was that this felt good. His mind told him no, that he had to get away from Yami and the powerful grip he had on him. And yet, his body, which was burning in painful agony just a moment ago, was desperately hungry for more of this attention.

He tried to buck his hip, hungry for more than the painfully slow strokes that Yami was giving him. He tried to buck his hips, to thrust into Yami's hand, but Yami's grip had suddenly tightened and brought a painful gasp from the monkey boy.

"Ah, ah, ah~" Yami chuckled, letting go of Goku's dick. "I didn't tell you could thrust, did I?" Yami's pointer finger began to slide up and down his cock, getting a pleasurable shudder to go up Goku's spine. Yami's hand had then swapped to Goku's other nipple, tweaking and lightly pinching it. Goku was whimpering; he wanted-no, he needed more, but Yami was keeping him well secured and he didn't want his cock to get choked.

Goku bit down on his lower lip, feeling something start to bubble up. Pre-cum was starting to spill up and over his dick, leaking down his shaft. He started to spasm, Goku couldn't control his legs anymore and they started to shake and buck hungrily. And then, Yami had stopped. With cum pouring down his dick, and while Goku couldn't understand this, he knew that he wasn't finish and still had more to give, yet Yami had begun ignoring his needy cock and focused just on his tits.

"W-why-" Before Goku could finish his question, a painful shock was sent into his nipple and he cried out. Was he-no, he wasn't pinched, Yami had actually generated a jolt to run through him and not Goku was frantically struggling again to get away from the pain. Granted, although it hurt, it didn't come close to the searing pain that was Goku's blistered and burning ass, but the mere thought of Yami having another way of hurting him made the monkey boy panic.

"Oh, what's the matter~" Yami cooed, gently tweaking the shocked nipple. "Did that hurt?" His opposite hand began to gently glide a finger up Goku's shaft again, this time going up to the tip of his dick and starting to gently flick and rub small circles around the head. Goku was back to giving pleasured gasps, twitching uncontrollably as Yami toyed with his body. "Why, whatever could the matter be?" As Goku was getting closer and closer once again to the climax, Yami pulled his hand again, keeping the monkey boy just at the edge of an intense orgasm, but was denied satisfaction of finishing.

The sexual frustration was setting in as Goku was feeling a pool of emotions. Anger; Yami was playing with his body like it was a toy and he did not like being kept at a perpetual state of arousal with no release. Yet, Goku wasn't so consumed by sexual desire that he forgot his position or the threat Yami was to him. He gave a desperate groan as his body began to calm down, but before he could go soft, Yami grabbed onto his moist cock and began to give it a few strokes.

"P-please." Yami smirked as he heard Goku go back to begging. It was much different from the constant cries of pain from before. No, it was much different. Still desperate, but now he didn't want Yami to leave-he wanted him to stay. Stay and give him more. "P-please, I-I wanna...w-wanna finish."

"Oh, I'm sure that you do." Yami chuckled as he felt Goku tense up. He could feel another orgasm coming, but Yami would once again stop, taking his hands away as Goku gave another dissatisfied groan into the faux night. "Naughty little boy, being so selfish."

"S-selfish?" Goku parroted, but before he could question more, he saw more tentacles sprout from Yami's back.

"Yes, selfish." Yami's toothy grin shot dread into Goku's heart as a tentacle snaked closer to the young fighter. "I'm making you feel so good, yet you haven't done the same for me at all." A bold face lie Yami had no qualms of telling-at least, if Goku helplessly struggling counted as Goku doing something. Goku tried to say something in his defense, dreading just what Yami was planning to do to him, but that was when the tentacle had just pushed itself into Goku's mouth.

The monkey boy gave a muffled cry for help, but his pleads were wasted on the magician. "Now, let's see what you can do with that mouth." Yami began to push the tentacle in and out, getting a recoil from the monkey boy. Goku looked up with defiant eyes, but that look was wiped away when he suddenly felt another shock go through his nipples, getting another painful spasm from the martial artist. "Oh, and it would be in your best interest not to try and bite me. It would be very bad for your health." Then, Goku's eyes grew wide as he felt Yami's eyes gently wrap his fingers around his balls. Goku had gotten the message clear; if he bit down on the tentacle, then his balls would be paying the price.

Yami began to thrust the tentacle deep into Goku's mouth, pushing in and out and tickling at the top of his throat. Yami gave a pleasured grunt as Goku took the tentacle in his mouth, the monkey boy giving a confused groan. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Then, a muffled groan echoed across the Lookout as he felt Yami's grip tighten around his balls. Goku didn't know what to do, but knew that if he did nothing, it would get worse. He began to move his head with the thrusting of the tentacles, bobbing his head as he gently sucked on the flesh in his mouth.

_CRACK!_

Goku gave a sudden howl as he felt a tentacle whip against his rear, howling in pain and not able to concentrate on the tentacle in his mouth, but Yami continued to push his tentacle into Goku's mouth and started to send it down his throat, getting him to gag weakly as Yami smirked menacingly.

"Heh, sorry." Yami chuckled as the tentacle slithered to Goku's unprotected hole, managing to take hold of the ginger root. "I was just trying to find this nice, soft ass." With a loud POP, Goku gave a painful gasp before a small amount of relief came over him, but it was overtake by Yami forcing the tentacle deeper down his throat, moving faster and faster; forcing the tentacle down Goku's helpless throat as he choked and gagged, but had to keep sucking and bobbing his head. The monkey boy had put together that Yami was gaining some kind of pleasure by now and had started to use his tongue, sliding it up and down the thrusting tentacle.

Yami gave a pleasured moan as he said, "you sure learn fast, Goku." He gave a delighted grin as he continued to scrub Goku's throat with his tentacle. He panted a bit; the tentacle in Goku's mouth shoving down Goku's throat as two tentacles slithered around Goku's ass, groping his bruised cheeks as Goku was forced to endure the tentacles working his ass and one shoving itself down his throat.

Then, in a flash, Yami had pulled back the tentacle that was deep in Goku's throat and put it to his face before it began to splash Goku's face with sticky, white cum. The hot facial wasn't pleasant as the salty white fluid painted Goku's face. He gave a startled yelp, but couldn't do anything to stop it and had swallowed a good amount of it.

It went down smoothly.

Goku gave a few weak coughs, going a little limp in Yami's grip. The young boy was panting, his body shaking and trembling in his grip. He didn't dare risk asking, as though it would cause some kind of jinx. He thought it was over, but as he managed to shake some cum out of his eyes and look at Yami, he could see the lustful gaze he was getting from the magician and Goku knew it wasn't over.

"I have to say, for someone new at this, you sure know how to work a cock." Yami chuckled, his hand resting on Goku's cock-head and gently began to rotate the palm of his open hand. Goku gave a hot gasp as he felt his needy penis get played with, squirming weakly as he was played with.

"N-no...pl-please." Goku was gasping as he tried to resist Yami's palm, but he was giving up pre-cum into the magician's hand in moments. "N-no... n-no more."

"Oh, but we're not quite done yet." Yami chuckled, pulling his hand away, leaving Goku to thrust into the air, helpless and desperate, but unable to finish once again. This time, Yami put his hand to Goku's balls and with a gentle tap of his finger, it caused Goku to give off another wail. "Now, what did I tell you about being selfish?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Goku was quick to cry out, "I-I won't be selfish anymore!" Yami was smirking taking great pride in seeing Goku like this. To think, this was the student of Earth's guardian and had put up quite the defiance and now he was desperate to achieve a proper orgasm and was now begging and simpering.

"That's very good." Yami told him as Goku began to raise up into the air, getting a nervous gasp from the monkey boy. "But now, I believe it's time for the finisher."

"F-finisher?" He felt Yami forcefully stick out his ass as he watched the wet tentacle slither over to his held open ass, dripping wet with spit and cum. Goku's eyes grew wide at the incoming intruder. He was ready to scream out and beg Yami to stop; after the burning of the ginger root inside of his ass that still lingered and left a painful after sting, Goku's self-preserving instincts told him to scream out and thrash about to try and save himself. But the lingering fear of what Yami could do-and would do if he spoke out again-kept him muzzled. He grits his teeth, bracing himself for what was to come.

Without another word between the two, Goku felt the tentacle get pushed right inside of his ass. Goku gave a loud howl into the fake night. He screamed in pure agony, the black tendril was much bigger than the ginger root before, forcing itself deep into Goku's ass as he screamed out, tears flowing down his already tear-stained face once again.

Yami gave a low grunt as he forced his tentacle into the monkey boy's ass. "Still so tight, even after I left that ginger root in for so long." Another grunt left his lips as he managed to slowly thrust the tentacle in and out; each of these pushes were strong, sending ripples through Goku's ass as the magician grit his teeth. "I've never felt an ass so tight before." Yami was grinning like madly as his tentacle fucked Goku's ass, not giving the monkey boy more than a second of relief.

"ST-STOP!" Goku screamed through hot tears scalding his face as he felt the tentacle stretch out his ass and push its walls far beyond what he thought were possible, but kept going and kept clenching down upon them. "I-IT'S TOO BIG! PLEASE!"

"You're just too tight." Yami chuckled, actually quite surprised by how quickly Goku's gaping ass was trying to close. Even if that ginger root did nothing to prepare him for his tentacle cock's ramming of his virgin ass, it was as if he was healing while he was being fucked. Quite the rarity, Yami thought, but he was far from finished. "But don't worry. I'll loosen you up soon enough."

Goku croaked out a painful gasp as he felt Yami actually go faster, ruptures of pain shot from his ass as Goku gave another painful howl, but he was quickly gagged by another tentacle shooting itself into his ass. Goku gagged from the sudden intrusion of his mouth and Yami had quickly gone back to swabbing his throat, getting re-familiar with the precious orifice. A thick mix of rubber and salt assaulted Goku's nose as his mouth and ass were fucked simultaneously. As he was pushed up from his ass, it brought him up to the tentacle that eagerly started to shove itself deeper down his throat. It was pure agony.

And yet, Goku was hard still. The monkey boy could not recall when the pain had started to fade and when pleasure started to set in; maybe it never happened and he was just started to become addicted to the painful sensation as his brain tried to cope with the trauma. Perhaps his body was just adapting to it and was jotting this down to some form of pleasure, for reasons that Goku couldn't understand as he choked on a cock and felt another push deeper into his ass. Or maybe Goku was just starting to like this feeling of helplessness, of feeling someone use and abuse his body.

That last one, Goku would never admit to-and if it was true, then he surely couldn't understand it not. But his body started to act on its own; he bucked his hips, gyrating his ass up, down, and against the tentacle that was forcing itself in and out of his ass. Meanwhile, Goku began to bob his head once more, taking in more and more of the tentacle that was fucking his face. Yami even began to shiver as he felt Goku's tongue skillfully glide itself up and down the shaft, suckling on his dick like a powerful vacuum.

"Cheeky little monkey, aren't you?" Yami had stopped hearing Goku give muffled yells-now the monkey boy was giving muffled moans. He couldn't help but be intrigued-his victims usually didn't break this fast. But he couldn't put more thought into this as he was too captivated in sex. In lustful greed, he sprouted another tentacle and unceremoniously shoved it deep into Goku's ass, forcing it to rub against his other and stretching Goku's ass even further. This brought a scream out of Goku, but he could tell that it was initially out of surprise then out of pain.

Yami caught the monkey boy's eyes roll back; Goku was 'losing' their sexual battle and it brought a small chortle from the back of his throat. The young fighter was at least 30 years too young to even think about trying to beat Yami at his own game, but it was a good attempt. He forcefully stretching Goku's throat much like how his ass was being made to accommodate two cocks of considerable size and girth, leaving his cock to twitch and flop, stiff and hard, but not able to go over the edge.

"How frustrating." Yami grunted as the tentacles began to pick up their pace, ravishing Goku's body faster. "It must be so hard to not be able to cum from having your ass and throat fucked." Goku gave a small whimper as Yami began to sprout another tentacle. "Oh st-stop your sniffling." (Heh, I'm getting close. His ass and throat are still so night, no matter how hard I fuck him or how many cocks I force into him.) "I'm not so cruel as to leave you like this." That was a bold face lie and he knew it better than any God or Angel that may have watched him, but he was growing fonder of the monkey boy. He sprouted another tentacle, but this one began to rub up against Goku's cock. Another moan escaped Goku's full mouth as a small dribble of precum was already threatening to overflow. But just as quickly as Yami touched his cock, he pulled back.

"Not. Yet." Yami panted, "you don't cum... before me." Goku gave a stuffed howl, but Yami did his damn best to gag him with his cock, pushing faster and harder as the two in his ass were starting to glide in and out with ease. Yami's final tentacle had quickly wrapped around Goku's own cock. It was tight, but Goku was too preoccupied with other forces that his body was being subject to.

The tentacle began to rub up and down, stroking Goku's cock as it began to produce pre-cum again. Goku couldn't notice his own pleasure, however, as he felt that same, salty pre-cum start to dribble down his throat. It was sliding down into his stomach and the cocks in his ass were starting to give off small spurts.

A loud scream broke through the night as both boys could no longer control themselves. Yami's cocks began to explode with cum. Goku felt his stomach get filled with so much cum, both up from his ass and down his throat. Goku started to choke, slipping in and out of consciousness as he felt himself become overwhelmed. At the same time, Yami had finally allowed the monkey boy to cum onto his tentacle.

Then, everything went dark.

Goku was sure it was only for a second.

When he opened his eyes again, he shot his head up and gasped for air. The monkey boy's senses began to tell him that he wasn't on the deck of the lookout, he was in his bed. He looked down at himself: he was still in his undershirt and boxers, as though he had never gotten out of bed.

"Was...was that all a dream?" Goku couldn't be sure. But as he got out of bed, his boxers felt...sticky. It was uncomfortable and Goku had made the quick decision to take a shower before beginning his train. And as he started to walk out the room, he suddenly cringed in pain. His hand lowered to his ass and he recoiled. It felt hot and bruised, even through his boxers.

Did all that really happen?!

"Goku? Are you awake?" That was Kami's voice calling for him,

Well, he supposed there wasn't anything he could do about it now. He had training to get ready for!


End file.
